


King's Cross

by BrainDamage



Category: 'Screenplay' Safe (1993)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainDamage/pseuds/BrainDamage
Summary: Nosty is high and wants fun.





	King's Cross

He was drunk and he was still a bit high and he was walking aimlessly through the streets around Kings Cross. It was cold but he didn’t mind. He couldn’t care less about the drizzle, the unpleasant cold breeze or the clouds that covered the sun. He didn’t care about his broken nose either, about the blood that had run down his face and stained his knitted sweater. Nosty never cared about things like these. Unimportant things that prevented you from living, if you paid too much attention to them. Stuff that took over your existence if you didn’t watch out. The cold would go away, the nose would heal, the blood would dry, the rain would wash it away in the end. The sweater had been dirty anyway. Dirty and ripped. God knew what was in his clothes. Blood, mud, food remains, urine, spunk…he didn’t care. It was only clothes. Things that were important to him: Food, booze, weed, crystal, sex, power – power above everything. They thought he was insane and they were afraid. Everyone was afraid of him. He smiled, walking faster, he felt the cold creeping under his kilt, numbing his skin, and he wondered what it felt like if you were trapped in a snow storm up in the mountains of Scotland. How did it feel if you froze to death? They said it was peaceful. A perfect way to go. But Nosty didn’t agree, if he had to go, he wanted to go with a bang. He wanted to go as he lived: fast, loud, violent. Preferably while high or fucking someone.   
While he was walking down Argylle Street, he realized that Kings Cross Station was close and he decided to look for Slug there, who usually sold captagon. He really needed a hit! Not that he intended on paying for it though, the good thing was that Slug owed him money. Payday, little Slug, he whispered, while passing Burger King. A tramp was lying in front of it, covered with an old sleeping bag. Jake, Nosty realized, pathetic loser. Probably sniffed too much glue. Most of his brains were gone by now. When Nosty arrived at the end of the street, he stopped to observe people crossing the square. Although the weather wasn’t very inviting, a lot of people seemed to be commuting today. Nosty crossed the road and approached the station. Just before he wanted to enter, he saw Slug standing at the corner left to the entrance. Luckily he didn’t see Nosty coming. He sped up and grabbed Slugs jacket from behind and before the thin boy had a chance to react, Nosty had turned him around and pressed him to the wall.   
“Oy, Slug. Nice to meet you” he grinned. Slug was shaking, he started looking around for help but nobody seemed to care. An old man just looked into the opposite direction and a woman obviously sped up to get away from the situation as fast as she could, her gaze glued to the ground.  
“N..nn.nnnosty,” Slug stammered.  
“Aren’t you a bright boy?” Nosty asked with a scornful grin. “Now tell me, where do you keep it? Left pocket?” and he started frisking Slug’s body.  
“I—i---don’t have any...pl..” before Slug could finish the sentence, Nosty pushed his whole body against Slug’s, resting his thigh between his legs.   
“Don’t you dare lie to me, you little numpty! Where is it?” His lips nearly touched Slug’s and some saliva sprayed on Slug’s face. That stupid git had closed his eyes, he was probably saying a prayer. This was it. The power he had. This little walloper would do whatever he wanted him to. Fuck, Slug would even suck him off, if he wanted to. He felt the energy flowing through his body, resulting in a massive erection.   
“Nosty…please…” Slug started, but Nosty only grabbed the boy’s hair and bent his head to the side.  
“Don’t you fuck with me, eejit. Or I’ll fuck you.” He laughed. “Now give me the pills!” He lifted his knee a bit more and pressed it hard onto Slug’s abdomen, while he enjoyed the friction. This was better than sex. He grabbed his carpet knife and pressed it to Slug’s face. It scratched the skin and Slug started bleeding and as soon as he realized this, he started sobbing. Again, nobody seemed to notice. Nosty wondered if he would get away with murder, right here, at the station.  
“Ok, I have that secret stash around the corner. Please don’t hu-“  
“Where exactly?” Nosty interrupted him.  
“Argylle Street, 200 metres, please, just don’t..”  
Nosty grabbed him by his shirt behind his neck and pushed him towards the crossing.  
“Then let’s go, lad. And don’t even think about running. The knife’s right here,” and he let his hand with the knife slip under Slug’s jacket.  
Slug didn’t say a word, he just slowly turned around and left the square, Nosty right by his side. Soon they reached the traffic lights and crossed the street. There was the Burger King again, Jake still lying there. He didn’t seem to have moved at all. Maybe he was dead. After a short walk they reached a house and Slug said: “It’s down there”. He opened a little gate and Nosty could see that some steps were leading down to the cellar and the surrounding area. Rubbish and leaves lay down there, in the space between the house and the gate.   
“Nice,” Nosty said. “Do the owners know you keep it down there?” He pushed Slug a bit and they started climbing down.  
“Unoccupied.” Slug muttered. “It’s up there,” he added when they arrived at the lower level, pointing up to the wall that lay most in the dark. Nosty saw some lose mortar between some bricks in the wall.   
“Clever stash!” Nosty grinned. He looked around and realized that this little area in front of the cellar was protected from the rain because it was so narrow. It was also very dark. He smiled. “Now get the pills! And no tricks!” he commanded. His voice was all threatening again. Slug did as he was ordered. He climbed onto a wall projection, reached up with his shaking hand and pulled out a dirty sachet from a joint.  
Nosty grabbed it at once, opened it and swallowed two pills. Slug turned around and looked at him sadly. “Please, Nosty, it is all I have left. I need the money. Don’t take everything. Please.” The lad didn’t move, just stood there at the wall, with sloping shoulders.  
Pathetic. Nosty threw down the sachet with the rest of the pills, and leant back on the opposite wall. The captagon couldn’t have kicked in yet, and still he felt even better than before. Powerful. Immortal. Omnipotent. Horny…. He licked his lips and lifted his knife. “Get them. But first…” and he lifted his kilt, so Slug could see his hard cock “jerk me off.”  
The boy was shocked. “What? Nosty…you can’t…”  
“Shut. The fuck. Up. Want to keep the pills or not?”  
Slug hesitated. “Are we even then?” he wanted to know, his voice firm now, all of a sudden.  
But Nosty just grinned. “I’ll decide when we’re even. Now come over here and get it done!”  
With careful steps, Slug approached Nosty. He stopped right in front of him. Nosty smiled when he realized that Slug was taller than him. They never fight back. Even when they have a chance to win. He reached out with his left hand, grabbed Slug’s hair and drew him close to his face. “Hug my rod!” he said, his voice calm, but demanding.  
Slug reached out and grabbed it, just staring into Nosty’s face.  
“Yes, lad, that’s it.” Nosty lifted his right hand with the carpet knife and held it close to Slug’s throat while he was still holding the lad’s hair with his left. Slug’s eyes widened, but he didn’t say a word.  
“Now start. Slowly.” and the boy obeyed. He was clumsy but it didn’t matter. Nosty’s cock reacted as if Slug was the most skillful whore in the world. It hardened even more, with every stroke Slug was giving him. Nosty drew Slug’s face down and pressed his lips on his for a violent kiss. He started moving his hips, this wouldn’t take long at all. “Faster,” he whispered, pressing the knife to Slug’s throat. The boy startled and let out a little cry, but he complied.  
Nosty’s heart was beating so fast now, and his breath was going short and shallow. He felt the Captagon kick in. “Ay….dinnae stop…” but he needn’t worry. Slug went on as he was ordered, and it was good. Very good.  
When he was about to come, Nosty decided to kiss Slug again, he grabbed his head with both hands, the knife loosely behind the boy’s head and forced his lips down on his mouth. Slug never stopped stroking Nosty’s throbbing cock and when he came, Nosty fell back to the wall and released his grip. Slug realised this only moments later, let go of Nosty’s cock and grabbed the sachet from the floor. It was only now that he noticed that there was spunk all over his hand and sleeve. “Fuck,” he said, trying to wipe it off at the wall.  
“Next time, lad,” Nosty answered, sniggering. He climbed up the stairs again, smiling. It had been dark down there and when he opened the gate, he realized that it had stopped raining, the sun was shining. “Well, isn’t it nice to live in London,” he whispered and turned left.


End file.
